badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< *Heather: Ugh you has gots to be kiddings me... I'll be lonely all this weekend cause my cousins are coming over and the oldest is Spikes' age and they're all boys. :P Oh well at least on Sunday i'll have my friends cause we'll be going to someone's house for dinner afterwards and I hope everyone else is going too. It's awkward enough going there with just them, cause the only person I have something to do with is a boy a couple years older than me. XP His older brother is like way older and then they have a little girl. So yeah, it's a bit awkward for me... :P | Lol I picked up the cat and he farted on me. No wonder my bed smells funny when he's on it... XP *Ox: Very intriguing, but highly disturbing... | I see the images of different Wikias associated with BRoS on the template and there is SYS Wikia, FRONT AND CENTER! KAPOW! | Gosh I hate linear equations... (F= ½ +r- q ) *Heather: Could we put RW fanfic wiki on there? :D *Ox: lmao I have a World Record in Cookie Clicker. 1.194 Quintillion Prestige Levels. Quite easy to achieve once you have the Dragon Egg and use the aura "Dragon Harvest". *[[User:Snowstripe the Fierce|'⁋ILGRIM']]':' So, your older cousins are taking care of a little girl? I don't see the "be disturbed" sign. Your wordmark's only centered because the formatting I put into it won't register. The network just won't receive what I typed. I'd put up the RW Fanfic Wiki on the template, but they don't have an image as their wordmark. You can make one for them if you want :) *Heather: What? No, I was talking about somebody else, it was just very jumbled. XD | Oh yeah. *Tintin finger snap8 I still have to make a wordmark... I'll go do that. ;) *Ox: I might not be able to RP tomorrow because my mom LOVES last minute plans! So could we start it earlier maybe? Say, 10 AM EST? * ':' I just made a symbol of currency for us. Called the thóril. Here it is: *Heather: Cool!!!! What's it do? X) | Ohhhh yeahhh this is my Hiccup... <3 <3 <3 * ':' It'll be used to replace the dollar sign. I'm also thinking of setting up a reward system based on it, but I don't know. *Ox: Can we RP on Sunday or Monday? :3 *Heather: Yes, but I think it will be just fine on the forum. I'm doing one on the Zootopia forum with Rage and it's working perfectly fine. :) |Yessssss a collection of awesomeness!!!! XD XD *Ox: my cousin is over and we're just taking lok * ':' Just learned my political alliance: Modern Federalist. Join me, fellow Hamiltonians! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! *Ox: I think you're more nuts than I am now. *Heather: What da heck is "propitious Gunnhild" supposed to mean?! One might say Viggo is a riddle, an enigma, wrapped in mystery, wrapped in yak bacon!!! 8/ *Ox: ...Yeah, perfectly not-nuts... | ughhhh my teachers have all these HW assignments that are over a long period and that stresses me because sometimes I forget. I forgot to do one Friday... | ...when will I ever be able to RP!!! D: *Heather: I just counted and I have 5 dragon requests left to do... *wince* Well I did one last night... but then I was also going to draw Ryder Stoik for Rage, but that can wait a bit longer cause I asked him if I could draw him cause I want more practice drawing Zootopia animals. >_< | Hey Ox, this is random but I was trying to think of a good dragon for you and I think a Gronckle would be good. They are cute, friendly, loyal, very cuddly, eat rocks and barf them out as lava, but the only downside is they are pretty slow. Shattermaster is the fastest one I've ever seen, but he is still fairly slow compared to most dragons. Well would you mind a slow dragon if it's the cuddliest one? XD And Snow, I'm still trying to think of a good one for you... maybe a Stormcutter? Ooooh, yeahhh... ;D *Ox: Interesting... Vomit lava... I want to know what their anatomy is because DANG THAT'S WEIRD BUT COOL LOL. Sure, I guess? | I'm gonna start watching Tokyo Ghoul. "Unravel" is such a great opening. "dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo ; oboeteite boku no koto o azayakana mama = I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging ; Remember who I am, my full, vivid self " *Heather: Yaaayyy Dagur has joined us on Wikia!!! ^^ | Now what should your dragon's name be.... how about Baneslayer? Or Cuddlemaster? XD *Ox: Rookbane isn't good enough? ;) | Dagur..? *goes to find him immediately* *Heather: Sure, or Rookbane. :) | His username on here is DeWhiteBrumby. Unmistakable. XD And his profile pic is hilarious. ;) | What color Gronckle should you have..... there's quite a selection. I like that black and red Titan Wing. :) *Ox: Jeez I never knew what they looked like and now I do. o.o it scares me actually because it reminds me of something else... o.O | I've been slacking recently and darn does it feel good to finally have work off my shoulders. :P *Heather: OMT THIS IS SO EPIC!!!!!!!! O_O It almost looks like Martin's!!!!! I asked mom if she could get it for me for Snoggletog, thinking she would say no, but she said she actually might if dad was fine with it!!!!! OMT!!!!!! 8O It's reeeeaaaaallll!!!! I wonder if the price is, though... look at it!!!!!! How the... what... *blink* If this is a dream, don't wake me up... XP And look at this one too!!! These are what I was originally looking for, I might buy them. I want throwing knives with real handles, not like the ones we have. Of course, I should learn how to use them first..... >.< I have a really hard time getting them to stick. We have a video about knife/hatchet throwing on DVD, I should watch it. *goes out to practice kife throwing and archery* Oh, and I could reeeally use a good target... this old, rotten stump is really not a good one, it's what holds up the swingset. XP *Ox: My brother has like 2 bows, a something-bow and a Compound Bow. I've fired both, but I have to say the Compact Bow was better. It didn't lash back at my forearm as much with the other one. | Woah, is that a real sword? Have you seen the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda? Pure awesomeness! | Thanks, Heather, for the song. If you don't recall, I'll just say, it's the video you linked me for my birthday ;) | YAY SPIRIT OF JUSTICE CAME OUT TODAY!!!! TOO BAD I'M SAVING MY 40$ FOR A 299$ ITEM EVEN THOUGH I HAVE MONEY TO BUY IT BUT MY MOM PUT THIS INTO OUR "BANK ACCOUNT" (A.K.A Purse-Buying Account)!!! *Heather: No.... *looks it up* Oh yeah that!!! That is really cool!!!! :D | NP lol | AAAAAAHHHH I'm so making an account here!!!!!! It's free!!!!! ^^ This is exactly what I need!!!! *Ox: Edgeworth Quick, Gumshoe, without thinking: If you could have anything right now, what would it be? Gumshoe Um... more time for thinking ; You always take my breath away like DL-6... (oml Ace Attorney has soooo many innuendos, puns, and jokes. these are fun to read lmao) * Heather: Welp after all that going to the dmv, waiting over half an hour, finding we didn't have the things we needed, driving all the way home, getting them, driving all the way back, playing the album Restart at least four times, I went and failed the test. DX i got 20 right before I got 8 wrong and it went off. ;-; I feel like such a failure. :( But afterwards dad took me to Claire's and I got my ears peirced!!! Yay!!! :D *Ox: Awww... I was hoping the BRoS Fam would be able to go partying after you got your license... xD (but seriously I'm nervous when I will be in your shoes) | I'm thinking of doing my hair different the next time. I'm letting it grow out because I think I'm going to buzz a side and the back on my head but leave the top and the other side. :3 | I'm starting to get ''Unravel down in Japanese! Still need to read the lyrics, but at least I'm better at saying them :D *Heather: Lol what you want me to drive all the way over there?? XD You aren't driving yet? | Hey Ox, would you like to Skype? We've talked about it before, and I would be fine giving you my skype name, but only on chat, if we could catch each other on there... :) *Ox: Ja, Fraulein. Just chat is fine with me. Hit me up sometime when you want to share it. I'm gonna probably go to bed after I finish proving Junie's innocence! (Darn you, O'Conner!!! Mood Matrix isn't catching the unexpected emotion!!!) *Heather: OMT I just found the most epic fanart for the httyd books I have ever seen!!!!! O.O SO FREAKIN AMAZING!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 *Ox: lightning just struck in our backyard and I'm having a heart attack because that was loud and shook the house | skypw: captainferris812 * :' Just completely rebooted a story idea I typed up about a year ago, but abandoned. It's now called ''Moonborn instead of Wolves of Frystmyrne. It's coming along slowly; it's only a prologue and a paragraph in. *Ox: my own dirty story to compete with zwilt x vilayla was made. no, I will never send you the PDF file. it will be nowhere for you to see. | I'm going to go to bed and contemplate my life choices *Heather: Woahhh that must be scary!!! o.0 | Cool. That's about as far as I get on most stories. >.< Though on Far From Berk I got to chapter 2! x) But for some reason I'm just kinda stuck at the part where they are captured by the Uglithugs and Ug decides what to do with them.... and I started this before Stryke Out..... '_' Now I'm planning another story... one about Hiccup and Camicazi's daughter. ^^ XD * : Is it wrong that I'm very much intrigued? *Ox: too bad you wont be able to read it. * : What will it be, folks? bound ge, or thóril? or ? *ox: why does it matter..? *Heather: *shrug* How bout thoril. | Yayyyy Norse Nerd drew this for me and it's so epicccc!!!!! <3 Well it was an art trade. ;) Thuggory looks so perfect!!!! ^.^ And Helbender too of course. :) * : Oops. Forgot to tell you. I've been thinking about a new logo for this wiki. *Heather: By that do you mean a favicon or a wordmark? *Ox: I prefer a logo that stays canon to the Redwall series, but that's just me. *Ox: Man, our Spanish teacher played Shakira - "Waka Waka" en Espanol today in class, and it's so good!!! I listened to the English one and it's not as good as the Spanish one. Isn't that weird? :D | I can't wait to start watching Tokyo Ghoul! I told my friend I might cosplay as Kaneki for Halloween, but I gotta find a mask for it. I can dye my hair white there, no problem there. I probably need to get a black t-shirt and cut it up to make it look messed up. The cheapest mask is around 9$ on Amazon. Ugghhhhh my parents will be disappointed in me xD *Heather: We got Zootopia on dvd!!!! ^.^ | Just finished War of the Ember and NUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM DX DX DX ;_; ;_; ;_; *Ox: I've wanted Zootopia on Bluray for SO LONG and we STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT!!! | I was doodling badgers on paper again in school today. Good to get back into the feel of it once in awhile now that I'm digital. * : @Heather: ''The Successor has risen unto Glaumora; returned to the Maker. The Ring shall fall, and the End of Night will begin. Blessed be the Seer, the Successor, and the Maker. '' *Ox: We're in study hall because we have no teacher, so my friends and I went to Pottermore to do the quiz for our house. My friend and I got Hufflepuff, and we so are Hufflepuff! I'm already showing my pride! He may not be proud of it, but I am for some dumb reason (BADGER!) *Heather: Idk if I will ever actually write it, like most of my stories, but I like my idea of Chronicles of Berk. ;P So far all I've got is concept art and some vague ideas. XP | Gonna be gone this weekend, at the church campout!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE CAMPOUT!!!! *happydance* But I will miss you guys... :P *Ox: Church campout? My parents have talked about camping out at a cabin in Hawking Hills, but that's lame. Tents are where it's at. It's been YEARS since I've camped out (and not just in my backyard >->) | my math grade makes me want to shoot myself. I hope test corrects bump my grade up DRASTICALLY *Heather: Hahahaha!!! This is so funny and awesome XD "Hairrrry baby... haaairyy baaabyyy....." XD | ROFL you guys seriously gotta see this i was almost literally ROFL-ing. XD After finding that I looked through fanart like this and nearly cried. "it was more like a half-turn..." "A half-turn?" XS Most of those are so emotional. ;-; I can't even ... look through Snotface fanart... DX *sobs* *Ox: No idea on what to do right now. :/ *Heather: Chat! Get on chat! :D _ Lol this game is cool! I made this video. I love the high five punch. XD | Welp cya guys we're leaving soon here, as soon as we're ready. At least the park where we camp is only half an hour away from home. XD *Ox: The Severe Weather Siren went off, and I'm trying to check our local news for the forecast. They don't even have a quarter of the counties uploaded yet >-> | You made that video? How? :o | Some random person and I had fun making a game on ROBLOX. :D *Heather: I'm back early from camping cause it poured buckets of rain ALL DAY and we didn't really want to spend a night in a wet tent, sooo. :P But we all had fun anyway, me and my friends went around doing this really WEIRD thing (that I came up with) where we all kind of went up and down in a wave thingy (wow so descriptive) and said hi. We cracked up every time. XD | I made it with a game on DreamWorks Create. *Ox: well next month I'll be in D.C and rooming with my friends.. | bored again lmto | yo Hillary is going so far with her campaign. this ad I saw criticized Trump for calling Kasich- I think- a war hero just because he was captured. and of course Hillary went above and beyond and got a WWII Vet to tell his story about being captured by the Nazis. It's a bit emotional, but it seems more of a personal attack than an attack at Trump's campaign. these people fight like kids swearing back and forth lmto I hate America. *Tilly the Wild an' Terrible: Haharrrr!!!! Today be Talk Like A Pirate Day!!! P-} XD *Ox: tf2 competitive is trash *Cleevil: Lol I just decided I'm going to be Cleevil. Oh dang we just watched her episode but now I realize we should have watched one of the pirate ones cause of today. XD *Ox: Tokyo ghoul is getting dank my dude! '''Thursday, 9/22/16 * Heather: Oh brother, this time my art teacher said no dragons or she'll burn them. XD Just to make her happy, I'll do an elf instead..... ;) I've never drawn an elf..... *looks up references* Hm, should be just about as hard as a human. =P *Ox: first day of fall!!! | Heather, that's where my inner badger and anime comes out. Trying something new is always fun and frustrating, too. | I'm convinced that Brendon Urie is the devil. What a music video L.A Devotee was *Heather: Lol that was random. My mom came up to me, I backed up against the wall going, "What are you doing..." and she put mascara on me, just for fun. XD lol *shrug* It's not like i need it.... ;P Friday, 9/21/16 * Heather: I'm listening to Better Place right now Ox. =) Quite an abrupt change from Diverse City. XD | Like my new proflie pic.... <3 ^^ XD *Ox: cool. I just got done listening to LA Devotee while watching the kid shake like he's having a seizure. man, was that quite a shock (lmto!) | dropping new profile picture shortly. cancerous meeeeeeemessssss ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations